disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Reaper
The result of an experiment to create a soldier that could fight most effectively with a Scythe. Due to her fragile defenses, her actual combat performance is yet to be seen. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Demon Reapers gain weapon proficiency with the sickle and Scythe. This ability replaces their proficiency with the rapier and whip. Starting Evility (Madness): '''Your Strength score is increased by a number equal to your level when your hit points are below 25%. The Demon Reaper pays normal price to purchase barbarian evilities.' '''Battle Dance' At 1st level, A Demon Reaper is trained in the use of the Perform skill, especially dance, to create magical effects on himself. This works like bardic performance, except the Demon Reaper only affects himself, and does not need to be able to see or hear his own performance. Battle dancing is treated as bardic performance for the purposes of feats, abilities, effects, and the like that affect bardic performance, except that battle dancing does not benefit from the Lingering Performance feat or any other ability that allows a bardic performance to grant bonuses after it has ended. Battle dancing benefits apply only when the bard is wearing light or no armor. Like bardic performance, it cannot be maintained at the same time as other performance abilities. Starting a battle dance is a move action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a battle dance from one effect to another requires the Demon Reaper to stop the previous performance and start the new one as a move action. Like a bard, a Demon Reaper’s performance ends immediately if he is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action each round. A Demon Reaper cannot perform more than one battle dance at a time. At 10th level, a Demon Reaper can start a battle dance as a swift action instead of a move action. Demon Reapers gain the inspire courage, inspire greatness, and inspire heroics bardic performance types as battle dances, but these only provide benefit to the Demon Reaper himself. Violent Reaper (Su) At 1st level, The Demon Reaper gains the Death Sight ability of a shinigami. They use their Demon Reaper level as their Shinigami level to determine how strong the ability is. This ability replaces bardic knowledge and lore master. Versatile Dance (Ex) At 2nd level, a Demon Reaper gains a bonus equal to half his level on Perform (dance) checks. He can use his bonus for his Perform (dance) skill in place of his bonus for Acrobatics. This ability replaces versatile performance. Blades of the destroyer (Ex) At levels 11, 15, and 19 the Demon Reaper gains Slayer talents that it can utilize while it's Battle Dance is active. The Demon Reaper treats it's Demon Reaper level as it's Slayer level to determine what talents it qualifies for. This replaces the bonuses granted by Inspire Competence at levels 11, 15, and 19. Flurry of Blades (Su) At 6th level, a Demon Reaper can begin a whirling dance of slicing blades that can tear apart any foe. Demon Reapers can choose to lower their movement speed by 5 feet to equip a sickle or a shackle scythe to their leg as if it were another hand. If they possess the Monkey Grip feat they can wield Scythes on each limb. This can be done up to twice, once for each leg, treating the demon reaper as if she were 4 weapon fighting. Whenever wielding the weapons in this way. The Demon Reaper qualifies for the Multi-weapon fighting feats instead of the Two weapon fighting feats. This ability replaces suggestion and mass suggestion. Precise Dervish (Su) At 8th level, a Demon Reaper can use his battle dance to precisely cut into a foe. The Demon Reaper Gains +1d6 sneak attack damage. This damage increases to 2d6 at 12th level, 3d6 at 16th level, and 4d6 at 20th level. The Demon Reaper is treated as a rogue of it's own level -4 to determine if it can sneak attack a creature with uncanny dodge. This ability replaces dirge of doom. Leaf on the Wind (Su) At 14th level, a Demon Reaper can use his battle dance to evade attacks with unearthly grace and to shake off the effects of his wounds. Unlike other battle dances, leaf on the wind requires a standard action each round to start or maintain the performance. Each round it is maintained, including the first, the Demon Reaper gains a +6 dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves. If wounded, he heals 1 hit point of damage per bard level. This ability replaces frightening tune. Dance of Fury (Su) At 12th level, a Demon Reaper can attack more than once as he moves while performing a battle dance. He can combine a full-attack action with a single move, taking the attacks at any point during his movement, but must move at least 5 feet between each attack. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. This ability replaces soothing performance. Battle Fury (Su) At 20th level, the Demon Reaper can unleash a whirlwind of blows while performing a battle dance. As a full-round action, he can take a single move action and unleash a single attack at his highest bonus against each target within his reach during any point of his move, up to a maximum number of attacks equal to the Demon Reaper’s character level. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. This ability replaces deadly performance. REINCARNATION Demon Reaper Reincarnation